Hunger Games:Alternate Ending
by Squall88Leon
Summary: This is my version of what would happen if Katniss hadn't won. It's based on a dream I once had. Anyways the main characters are two twin girls who are entered with their two best friends because in the 100th annual hunger games they double the tributes. What will happen to the four? Will the rebellion start with them?Or will they just die?
1. Chapter 1

HUNGER GAMES:ALTERNATE ENDING CHAPTER 1:REAPING DAY We got ready as we did for every hunger games. We slipped on our twin pale blue dresses. The sleeves puffed like a princess and the skirt just barely reaching our knees.

"What if one of us get picked...?"Anna asked as she tied my dress. "Get picked," I scoffed,"I highly doubt it!". She let her hands fall to her side and looked down at the floor.  
Her fists slowly clenched. "Vera stop trying to be the hero!  
You're not the hero! You don't have to be! I don't care if you're older than me by like 5 minutes! Stop protecting me!"she cried.  
"Hey,hey don't cry...look I'm sorry if I upset you by acting as if I'm not bothered..I just don't want you hurt. If you get picked I'll volunteer for you."I said wiping her tears.  
"Vera this is the 100th annual hunger games..what if they double the tributes AND you get picked or volunteer for me."  
she said defiantly. "Then I'll fight to win!"I said confidently.  
"and if you lose...?"I could hear her choking back tears.  
"Will and James will take care of you..."my voice lacking all confidence it had.  
After a long silence I finally said,"Let's go. They're waiting for us."I took her hand and led her to the meeting place where James and Will were waiting for us.  
"Took ya long enough." James said with a smirk. His short white-blonde hair was slicked back out of his face. "Yea yea I'm late like always."James looked at me skeptically. "What do you want?" I asked confused."Your hair looks nice in that braid and I see that Ana made you two new dresses."he said simply."Enough with the observations brainiac let's just get going."  
I said as a faint red crept across my cheeks."Whatever you say."  
he said happily as he looked at Will and Ana. I followed his gaze.  
Will's usual messy,untameable black hair was combed and less wild than usual. Both Will and Ana were cherry red. I smiled at the sight. It was obvious they liked eachother but they were both too shy to admut their feelings. "Hey guys lets get going."James said.  
I took Anas hand and half dragged her to the stage as James and Will followed.


	2. Chapter 2

"We'll see you guys after they pick."James said as he and Will ran off with the other boys.

Ana and I walked to the other girls and waited as Korra,the 12 representive walked onto stage. "Welcome to the 100th annual hunger games!",she opened an envelope and continued,"For the 100th annual hunger games we will be doubling the tributes to four per district."Korra stared in shock as sh realized what shed read aloud.

She shook it off and smiled,a fake almost scared pale blue eyes losing its glow as she reached a hand into the bowl."For the girls we have Vera and Ana Jones."Korra's eye's widened as she said our name.

Ana looked at me with a look of terror.I looked in the crowd of boys and met James calm,fearful shook off her look of shock and replaced it with a cheery smile."Well come on now!"

I led Ana onto the stage."And for the boys we have James Reno and William Fair."Korra said.

This time I found Will's paniced,nervous eyes as he and James walked on the stage."And these are our district 12 tributes!"

Not having anyone but eachother we boarded the train to the sat at the dining table with a very apologetic looking Korra."So...this is quite a turn in events."James said akwardly."I'm really sorry guys."Korra said."It's not your fault Korra."I said.I looked and Ana and Will who were looking down blushing madly but no joy or embarrasment was in their pain and sadness."Let's leave and see if we can get these two to admit their obvious feelings,"I whispered in James' ear,"Hey James why don't we go talk over on the couch?"I stood up and pulled James over to the couch."You're so know they won't admit anything."James smiled."Oh I know."I said happily.

"We might as well sit here."James sat down and I sat next to him."Hey you know we should tell them."I layed my head on his shoulder."Tell them what?"I asked confused."What do you mean tell them what?"he asked."Oh you mean that,but they should be able to tell it's not that hard."

"Oh we know."Ana said."How stupid do you think we are?We ARE your best friends."Will said.

"Oh...so you have noticed."James said."James I was there when you asked her out."Will said."And i was there when you said yes."Ana and James stood in front of us."We're glad to know that you care enough to tell us."Will said."Will you got it all wrong."James started to panic.

"No we understand completely."Ana said."No we just didnt please listen."I stuttered.

"Well we have news for you too."Will said."While you guys have been making fun of us for not "admiting" our feelings."Ana said pain in her voice."We did admit our feelings,"Will looked at James angrily,"but you never bothered to listen to me."

"Now we are going to leave you two alone to feel your guilt and our annoyance."We watched James and Ana walk away angrily.

"We blew it didnt we?"My head hung in shame."You talk to Will I'll talk to Ana."James said."Shuldnt it be the other way around?"I looked at him confused."No cause if I go to talk to James he'll ignore me and if you go to talk to Ana she'll be furious."

"Ok so point taken you 's go."

"Do you guys mind mentioning to them that tomorrow you'll meet your mentor and start training?"Korra,who was akwardly sitting at the table. "Oh we're sorry you had to see that."I said.

"Just tell them"Korra said. "Right..."I walked to find Will as James left.


End file.
